


Edelgard/Felix Support Chain

by bethany81707



Series: Bethany's Support Chains (Three Houses) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caring, Crimson Flower, Gen, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Other Faerghus Recruits, Poor Life Choices, Training, boar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Edelgard and Felix's Support Chain, from C-B-B+-A.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Bethany's Support Chains (Three Houses) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212683
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Edelgard/Felix Support Chain

**Author's Note:**

> The B Rank conversation opens in Chapter 12, like Edelgard/Byleth or Edelgard/Lysithea.

“It’s nice to make an acquaintance of you, Felix,” Edelgard said, striding into the training grounds and watching him practice his fanciest blows. The poor dummy he was aiming at was taking a beating with each blow he landed, but Felix remained unsatisfied.

“Fight me,” Felix said, growling.

“Of course, Felix,” Edelgard said, taking out her training axe. Felix turned to her, considering the weapon thoughtfully.

“Sticking with your axe, Princess? Let’s see if the Adrestians are as soft as they look,” Felix said, lunging forward.

\---

Felix dropped to the ground, spent. Edelgard spun her axe around and pushed the blunt end of the shaft into the tile beneath her feet, more than ready for more exercise.

“You’re good…” Felix said.

“You must’ve been training for ages, you were probably exhausted. Perhaps at your peak, I might have had to resort to choosing a different weapon, though my experience with the axe probably outstrips the minute advantages of the spear. So, would you care to join me elsewhere for some conversation?” Edelgard asked.

“Elsewhere? Where do you have in mind?” Felix asked.

“Nowhere in particular. I know so little about you, Felix, I have no idea what you enjoy doing when you’re not training. I was hoping you might offer a suggestion,” Edelgard explained.

“Well, I’ve got more training to do. If I’m being bested by a princess while I hold the advantage over her in weapon choice, I clearly need to put in more effort. You probably have other people in your class who would care about your attention. Leave me to my work,” Felix said, pulling himself upright and turning to the dummy once more.

“...I understand, Felix. Do your body a favour and take a drink, at least. I don’t want to hear your muscles complaining in our training exercises tomorrow,” Edelgard suggested.

“Don’t worry, you won’t,” Felix said, putting his sword down to take her advice.

* * *

“Still here, Felix?” Edelgard asked, finding that Felix had once again taken to hacking away at a training dummy. He was putting a bit more effort into every swing, a bit more malice clinging to his brow as he grunted.

“Edelgard. Do you need my help with your war?” Felix asked.

“Well, as a matter of course, but I can make do at this exact moment. I would like to ask you something, however. Will you be OK to fight Prince Dimitri?” Edelgard asked. Felix rolled his eyes.

“No matter how much makeup you put on a boar, it’s still a wild beast. If you order me to put him down with my own sword, I will do so without hesitation. It is no less than the fool deserves,” Felix spat.

“Indeed. He has swallowed the Church’s rhetoric and appears to have picked up some curious misconceptions that have taken root in his mind. It would be nigh impossible to sway him while avoiding getting killed,” Edelgard explained.

“Excellent deduction, Empress. Hubert tell you that one?” Felix spat.

“I see some of that in you, Felix. You will fight for my cause and you will do so happily because you agree that Dimitri needs to go down. Should I be worried, then, that you will turn against me as he did?” Edelgard asked.

“If this manifesto of yours is worth the paper it’s printed on, you shouldn’t. The fact you had to ask is rather suspicious,” Felix said.

“I’m concerned about you, Felix. If you ever have doubts about yourself, you’re always welcome to present them to me. You are not a lone wolf in this army,” Edelgard said.

“Shame, because I fight better that way,” Felix told her, going back to his forms.

* * *

“Edelgard,” Felix barked. Edelgard looked up, and came to his side with her axe in hand. Felix put his own sword down, however, inviting Edelgard to do the same.

“...You may have had a point. With every drop of Faerghus blood that stains my blade, it grows heavier,” Felix said.

“Are you still standing by your convictions? I will not hold it against you if you defect,” Edelgard asked.

“Don’t you worry, Edelgard. This side might be a bit hard to bear, but I will take it over the boar’s any day of the week. What about you, still convinced of the evils of Crests and the… uh… refresh my memory?” Felix asked.

“The perils of inheritance-based leadership, the right for anyone to be anything they have the skill for, and the separation of church and state. And yes, you will pry these convictions out of my cold dead hands, and then you’ll be the one stuck with them,” Edelgard said.

“Excellent. I’m down for all those things you just said. The boar probably runs around thinking being nice to the orphans and not having a war going on counts as being a utopian king. The choice is obvious,” Felix said.

“And yet you still feel the weight of your bloodied sword. I will not deny a knight who believes in me wholeheartedly, but I will make sure that he does not collapse under the weight of the burdens he bears in the course of doing so. Now then, Felix, is there anything I can do for you?” Edelgard asked.

“Hell if I know. Perhaps I have the same fervour the boar has. Perhaps that is just a feature of being a knight of Faerghus. A society where the mightiest are the ones in the right, where a man learns how to swing a sword before he learns how to read a book, a society where we must constantly be fighting something in order to maintain our chivalrous honour in the way we fight. Perhaps all Faerghans will descend into the state of mind of the boar. I’m probably too far gone, but the others from Faerghus will not be. Care for them before you care for me. All I’ll need is to be put down when you’re done using me,” Felix said, turning back to the dummy.

“But that’s not how I want your story to end,” Edelgard told him.

“It’s not the ending I envisaged for myself, either. But I imagine it brings a smile to my father’s face. How the fool can stand the presence of the boar, I will never know,” Felix spat.

* * *

Edelgard parked herself next to Felix in the dining hall, shooting glances at either side. This time, she intended to hold a conversation with him away from his weapons, and if she had to enforce that, she would.

“Felix, I think I have the solution to your problem,” Edelgard said.

“Hello to you too,” Felix said, taking a sip of water to cool the spices in his mouth.

“Felix, in all the time I have known you, I have never seen you outside the context of having a weapon in your hand. At first I thought it was because we were in a military academy, but five years on, it’s still the case. Felix, one day this war will be over. One day I will have no more enemies for you to fight. What will you do with your life then?” Edelgard asked. Felix shrugged.

“Probably find some bandits to kill. You’ll never run out of enemies, even if they don’t have names and faces for you to put to them,” Felix said.

“Is that truly what you think is best for you, Felix?” Edelgard asked.

“It can be my only future,” Felix insisted.

“...Is that what Annette would answer?” Edelgard asked. Felix straightened up in his seat.

“She is young and naive. She does not understand the price I must pay,” Felix said.

“What about Sylvain? Ingrid? Will they accept losing you to the pit of despair?” Edelgard asked.

“They will learn. They chose to take this side, against the teachings of Faerghus and Seiros. Some of us can change, Edelgard. Others cannot,” Felix insisted.

“No. I will not listen to you insist that you can not change. Even Rhea, who stubbornly insisted on never changing, had to adapt to new circumstances around her, refine her belief in her goals. If you truly want to change, it will come to you. But nothing will happen if you just swing your sword in your corner and insist that that’s all you’re good for,” Edelgard said.

“Then what do you suggest I do?” Felix asked.

“Go into teaching. Perform. Free yourself from the weight of the lives you have taken. But whatever you choose, have it on your mind as you swing your blade. When this war is over, when both Seiros and the Agarthans trouble me no more, I will implement my policies, stabilise Fodlan, and retire to a cabin in the woods, living the life of peace and quiet I have dreamed of since my childhood was turned into torture and political stabbings. I fight because I know that one day, that will be possible. You fight because I tell you to, but all you see in your future is more fighting. It won’t always be this way, and you don’t have to make it that way,” Edelgard said.

“...I never took you for the pacifist type,” Felix remarked.

“It’s far too easy to get people to come up with reasons to fight one another in the society we have. Even people like me will accept a few. That’s why it’s so important I shatter that cycle,” Edelgard said.

“...Thank you for believing in me,” Felix said, looking back at his lunch with the determination to escape the conversation, but without the appetite to actually resume eating. Edelgard allowed him to turn to his thoughts, but she did linger to make sure he started eating again.

**Author's Note:**

> If Fire Emblem had the tools, I'd say A Rank would require having other Faerghus/Felix Support characters recruited and A Ranked. While Edelgard doesn't have an ending with Felix, she would ensure that he does have an ending that ends in him moving on from the path of the sword like Annette's or Leonie's.


End file.
